


sky blue

by 10softbot



Series: wanna be my baby [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Parenthood, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and Jaehyun wants to take his husband and their daughter to the park.





	sky blue

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this in my drafts since nct in nyc happened so i decided to dust this off and finish it up. inspired by that one yujae pic at the park that made me cry for one week straight and 2 weeks gay  
> i really just needed to get this out of my system
> 
> alt title: 636U
> 
> do not repost without permission

It is a nice day outside. The sun is shining, and the birds are singing, and it’s not too hot nor too cold, the ideal weather knocking at their window and calling them to come outside.

Mina is the first one to wake up, which is not unusual but should be a little weird if Yuta takes into consideration how late they all went to sleep the previous night. She is squished between him and Jaehyun, her arms stretching out as she yawns, grabby hands reaching for Yuta's face.

He laughs as he bends down to kiss her, her tiny lips leaving drool all over his face. He wraps his arms around her and snuggles her close, drags the both of them closer to Jaehyun, who’s in deep sleep. She reaches out and places her hand over Jaehyun’s cheek, fingers massaging the skin as her eyes slip shut again. Yuta lets himself fall back asleep until Jaehyun is waking him up with a kiss.

“Hey,” Jaehyun’s voice is raspy from sleep and Yuta smiles. “It’s a nice day outside.”

Yuta hums, still not opening his eyes, only snuggling closer when Mina tightens her grip on the front of his shirt. He can feel Jaehyun move around, smiles wider when his cold fingers brush against his cheek. And then there are lips on his, the chaste kiss finally making his eyes open. Jaehyun is beautiful, so beautiful. And Yuta is so, so lucky.

“Good morning,” he whispers, Mina shifting in his hold. “You’re beautiful.”

Jaehyun blushes, the tips of his ears red, but a smile spreading over his lips nonetheless. “Let’s go out today.”

“Do you have anything specific in mind?” They are half whispering, the moments of quiet they have before their daughter wakes up too precious to be wasted.

“Maybe the park?” Jaehyun sounds as if he’s pondering out loud. He nods after a moment. “We haven’t taken her there in so long, and it shouldn’t be too hot to the point of being bad for her.”

“Don’t you think it can be a little overwhelming for her?” Yuta worries his bottom lip, fingers threading through Mina’s hair. “To be around so many strangers?”

“Yuta,” he knows Jaehyun doesn’t mean it in a reprimanding way. Jaehyun knows it is a valid worry and they have discussed it too many times before with themselves as well as her therapist. It took her longer than they expected for her to start talking, although the therapist said that sometimes happens with children after adoption. And while she is the sweetest baby they know, loving them fully every day as much as they love her, she gets easily nervous around strangers. “Have a little faith on our baby girl, yeah?”

Yuta should’ve known Jaehyun was right. Mina can’t sit still in her stroller as they make their way from the car to the part, her feet kicking about as she squeals out of joy at every bird that flies past them. He is glad it isn’t too crowded, glad that the weather is nice and glad that Mina doesn’t seem like she is going to throw a fit.

It’s when they are sitting by the lake, under the shadow of a tree, that Yuta tells himself he worried for nothing. Mina is playing with the strings of Jaehyun’s joggers, singing a wordless tune they have no idea where she’s heard it before. Her face is glowing under her ladybug bucket hat, growing bangs starting to fall over her eyes (Jaehyun whined over how much she currently looks like Yuta, even with the bucket hat) and his heart swells in his ribcage.

“Papa,” Mina looks up at him, letting go of Jaehyun’s clothes and making grabby hands at him. “Up.”

Jaehyun snorts, knowing Yuta’s back has been hurting from work but also doesn’t have the heart to tell her no. Yuta gets on his feet, grabbing her by her waist and effortlessly tosses her up in the air, her giggling contagious and making the both of them smile.

They play airplane until she tires and his back becomes sore, her yawning enough telling that she won’t bother them for a while. She settles on the blanket they have put over the grass for her, playing with a few toys and letting them be.

“Come here,” Jaehyun reaches out for him, stepping a couple feet away from the tree and sitting back down on the grass. Yuta groans, so tired he doesn’t really have the energy to. Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “Come.”

Yuta drags himself over and Jaehyun immediately drops on the ground, lying on his back and motioning for him to come closer. He makes to sit down but Jaehyun drags him by the wrist, feet coming up to his abdomen and Yuta can’t help but groan in pain.

And then Jaehyun is lifting him up, just like Yuta had been doing to their daughter not even a minute ago, and he can’t stop the boisterous laughter that bubbles up his stomach and spills over his lips. His face hurts from laughing, smiling so hard at how happy Jaehyun looks and how Mina _beams_ at them.

“You’re ridiculous,” he manages to get out between giggles, hair tickling his eyelids as he looks down at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun smiles. “And you love me for it.”

It’s true. He does love Jaehyun, so much it doesn’t fit him.

“Put me down,” he’s still laughing when he squeezes Jaehyun’s hand, asking to be let down. His eyes are glued to Mina, who is slowly dozing off with a stuffed elephant in her arms. “She must be tired.”

Jaehyun hums, turning his head around to look at her. Yuta settles next to him, resting his head on Jaehyun’s chest. The younger throws his arm over his shoulder, pulling him closer and placing a kiss to his temple. It feels good to be like this, under the shade of a tree with his _family_ around him.

Jaehyun pulls Mina close with his free arm, smiling when she stirs in her sleep but settles against his chest. Yuta can’t stop smiling, the sound of her laughter still echoing in his head.

She is the light of their lives, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/10softbot/)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/10softbot)


End file.
